An Everlasting Promise
by fenrirwolf009
Summary: After Xehanort was vanquished by Sora and his friends, Sora goes back to Destiny Islands to finally have a peace of mind. But even in the midst of peace, there is still uneasiness within Sora and Kairi. What does Kairi really feel about Sora's return?


**Hey guys, this is my first time writing here so please tell me on where I can improve. I have been reading some stuff here and I really became inspired to write something. :) Hope you enjoy this short story. Thank you :D**

* * *

The sun was beginning to set in Destiny Islands, its orange colour filling the entirety of the skies. Riku and Kairi didn't seem to notice it but Sora did. He always found some sort of peace when he gazed upon the sunset. After all they have been through for the past two years of fighting the Heartless and the Nobodies, Sora knew he could breathe a little easier and so did Riku and Kairi. Sora let his mind wander in the beauty of it all. He knew that wherever he may go, no matter how far, at the end of it all he will always come back here in Destiny Islands where the sunset will always remain the same. The thought of that made him smile faintly.

"Hey Sora, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" said Riku.

"Sure. See you tomorrow." Sora replied as he started walking off. While Riku started to walk off as well he stopped and looked back to see Kairi. Kairi stood there as she watched Sora walk on. Kairi felt a strong urge to follow him but for some reason, her legs felt uneasy. She was hesitant and Riku could clearly see that in her eyes. They just gave it away completely. Riku approached her and asked:

"Kairi, are you all right?"

Kairi nodded her head in agreement. But in truth, she felt a tinge of sadness. She didn't know where it was coming from or why she even had it but she knew only Sora could take it away. Riku looked at Sora from the distance and looked back at Kairi. Riku closed his eyes and contemplated as to what he should do. After a few seconds, he opened them and said:

"Go after him Kairi. Go to him while he is still there. Who knows when me and Sora are gonna go away again. Besides…I think he could use your company." Riku said with a faint smile. Without any doubt in her mind, Kairi began walking to the direction to where Sora was. She looked back at Riku and waved goodbye and Riku did the same. Kairi felt so hesitant yet so eager to see him. But why did she feel a sense of distance between her and Sora? Was it because she was scared that she might forget him again? Or was it something else? Sora and Riku are now here with her in Destiny Islands and she knew this was real. But even then, Kairi felt unsure of it. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she knew very well that all of it was….temporary. Even if her earnest desire was for Sora and Riku to stay indefinitely, she knew that the distant worlds will always need the power of the Keyblade to save them from the darkness. Sora has that power and it will always be his calling and she knew she could never change that. Kairi let out a heavy sigh as she thought of all these things in her mind. For Kairi, it was scary thoughts and harsh realities. She could lose Sora and Riku at any moment and she would be almost defenceless. She knew that Sora and Riku will die just to protect her and Sora will probably give himself up so that she and Riku could live. Various scenarios went through her mind at an alarming rate. It gave her chills inside. Kairi struggled to shrug it off. Before she even realised it, she was already looking at Sora.

* * *

Sora was sitting at the usual place that he sits, the palm tree that curved in a semi-horizontal fashion that made it the perfect place to sit for three or possibly more people. Sora always liked this spot because it was like staring at a perfectly captured picture. He liked gazing at the sunset as it turned the blue sky into an orange horizon while hearing the tranquil sounds of the waves slowly creeping up the sands of the beach and how the waters seem to have clusters and clusters of diamonds in them as they sparkled magnificently and at the same time complementing the rays of the orange sun. He always found his nirvana here and being able to share that nirvana with Riku and Kairi was one of the blessings that he never took for granted. He had so much to lose and to protect and that made him feel like being a Keyblade Master was worthwhile. He let out a sigh of relief and a big smile as he thought of these things. Sora then heard footsteps approaching nearby. He looked back and saw Kairi coming and she sat right next to him. For a while, they both stared at the magnificent simplicity that was in front of them. Sora and Kairi absorbed it in the most heartfelt way they possibly could. They widened their senses of smell, hearing and sight. They let the scent of the sea fill their noses as they inhaled its aromatic fragrance. They allowed the water waves to smoothly make their way to their ears as they listened to harmonies of the waves. They permitted the breath-taking view of the setting sun to reflect through their eyes as they glanced towards the possible future ahead of them. After a long while, Kairi looked at Sora and asked:

"You're going again, aren't you Sora?"

"I have to go Kairi. You know that." Sora replied. "Being a Keyblade Master will always be who I am."

"Don't you want to be the old Sora? The Sora who always made me smile and laugh as we grew older, the Sora who always kept his promises no matter how big or small they were. Don't you?" Kairi asked.

"Sometimes….I actually do want to go back, before this all happened. But then I realize that I didn't really change at all." Sora said with a smile on his face. "I don't regret anything that happened these past two years. As long as I have you and my friends, no form of darkness can ever bring me down. My friends are my power Kairi. But if my friends are my power…then you are the reason why I use this power. You are my reason why I keep fighting. Because I know that you will always be waiting for me, right here."

Kairi began to sob uncontrollably. Tears poured down from her eyes as she heard Sora's words. Sora looked at her with utter compassion. He moved closer to her and gently tilted her head upwards. Sora wiped away the tears from her eyes and looked at her with his blue eyes that seemed like bottomless pools to Kairi. Sora smiled at her and kissed her gently on her forehead. Kairi hugged Sora tightly as he embraced her in his arms. Both didn't want to let go of each other. Kairi could feel Sora's heartbeat as she laid her head in Sora's chest. She didn't want to let him go. She never wanted him to leave Destiny Islands. But she knew that would Sora was not bound by the borders of any world. He was a Keyblade Master that saved the worlds from darkness on countless occasions. She would be selfish if she kept Sora to herself for all eternity even if that was her earnest wish. She mustered up all the courage and strength she had to look up to Sora. When their eyes were finally aligned, she said:

"Promise me Sora. Promise me that no matter where you go, you will always come back to me. Even if it kills you, just come back to me ok? Whenever you feel like giving up and giving in, remember the words from my letter and hold my charm that I gave you tightly. That letter is what my heart will always say whenever I am waiting for you to come back to me."

Kairi smiled as she looked at Sora. She hugged him once again and Sora did exactly the same. As Sora and Kairi laid in the comfort of each other's arms, they both whispered to each other the words of the letter that connected them and that will always connect them no matter where they may both be.

**"Thinking of you, wherever you are.**

**We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend.**

**Now I will step forward to realize this wish.**

**And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun.**

**There are many worlds, but they share the same sky — one sky, one destiny."**


End file.
